


Hand Me Another

by Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse
Summary: Draco and Harry like to push the boundaries of decency. In fact, they like it so much one could say they *explode* over it.





	Hand Me Another

**Author's Note:**

> I want to first thank the mods of this fest for being so present and understanding and working so hard to make this lovely, kinky deliciousness happen! I also want to thank the submitter of the prompt I chose - quite literally there would be no story without you! Lastly, I want to thank my steadfast cheerleader, motivator, and beta, Brandonstrayne, for their continued encouragement and speedy beta for every fest I push to the wire! Truly, they are invaluable.

Harry drummed his fingers impatiently on the table in the cramped conference room in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, glancing periodically at the ever-present Tempus hovering in the corner of the room.

6:42 p.m. He had sent an owl to Draco when this emergency meeting had been called late in the day but had told him he’d still be home by 6:30. Draco would be furious. They were due at the Manor by 7:00 p.m. for their weekly dinner and tardiness was not tolerated. 

Neither was showing up in your Auror robes.

“Mr Potter, are we keeping you from something?” Kingsley asked with an expression somewhere between annoyance and amusement on his face.

Harry startled back to attention. “Oh! Er… no.” His hesitancy on the last word was as obvious as his lack of concentration in the meeting. Kingsley continued to stare. “It’s just...Draco and I’ve got dinner scheduled for 7:00 p.m. at the Manor,” Harry quickly glanced at the Tempus again—6:49, “and lateness is… not encouraged.”

A few muffled chuckles broke out from the various officials in the room, Kingsley among them. “I would hate to be the cause of Harry Potter’s demise after all this time. I suppose we can continue this discussion in the morning. I’ll see you all back here at 8:00.” And with that, they were dismissed.  

Harry jumped up and ran from the room heading straight to the Floos in the lobby of the Ministry entrance. Nervous sweat beaded on his brow as approached the lobby and practically slid into the nearest Floo, tumbling out moments later into the parlour of Grimmauld Place. He grimaced and slowly opened his eyes, expecting a verbal thrashing from Draco. 

Instead, he was met with a deceptively sweet smile and an outfit being thrust toward him. Cautiously, but quickly, he stood and immediately began stripping off his robes right there in the parlour. Draco hummed appreciatively as Harry disrobed down to his pants and immediately began pulling on the outfit Draco had provided. Once dressed, he held his hands out from his sides, wordlessly asking Draco to assess his looks before they Floo’d to the Manor. 

Draco approached slowly, the worrisome smile still plastered on his face. He straightened Harry’s shirt and deftly corrected a few errant buttons before smoothing his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry’s eyes closed on instinct and he leaned into the tender touch. “Draco I’m so—”

Draco pressed a finger to Harry’s mouth, effectively stopping his words. “We’ve got one minute. We can discuss later.” Draco replaced his finger with a quick peck of his lips and held out his hand; a wine bottle that had been resting on the couch flew into his grasp and, hooking his arm into Harry’s, he turned them around and led them together into the Floo. 

“Cutting it close aren’t we?” Lucius’s drawling voice was their first greeting as they stepped into the immaculate parlour at the Manor.

“We’re exactly on time,” Draco said nonchalantly as he embraced his mother and placed a chaste kiss on each of her cheeks.

“Of course you are, dear,” Narcissa said, shooting a quick warning glare to her husband. “We’re pleased you both make time in your busy schedules to dine with us each week.”

Harry took the bottle of wine Draco was still clutching and held it aloft. “Shall we open this?” 

Lucius clucked his tongue and snapped his fingers. Their primary house elf, Bilby, promptly appeared. “A tumbler of brandy for me and take this…  _ adequate _ wine for the others.”

“Yes, Master,” Bilby squeaked and popped out of the room, Harry’s hand suddenly grasping at nothing as the wine went with him. 

Draco clenched his jaw and grabbed Harry’s hand. Pushing past Lucius, they walked toward the dining room, where their glasses of wine and first course were awaiting them. 

The dinner progressed much like it did every week. Lucius complaining about his life term of house arrest and Narcissa constantly redirecting the conversation. Harry still expected Draco to be angry with him so he had been taking care to be extra engaged in the conversation and tried very hard not to say anything wrong. 

Halfway through the third course, as Harry discussed his hopes for promotion to head of the DMLE with Lucius, he felt it. His heart leapt into his throat and he coughed to cover the sudden gap in his speech. He risked a glance at Draco. Even though Draco maintained eye contact with his mother across the table as she told him about the newest bloom in her garden, the set of his jaw and the hint of a smile was everything Harry needed to know. This was his punishment. 

“I really think you need to be more aggressive if you want to make it to the top,” Lucius stated while spearing a roasted potato on his fork. Harry took a large swig of his wine and continued his conversation even as Draco’s hand slowly crept up Harry’s thigh and closed around his swelling cock. 

At first, Harry impressed himself with how well he was still able to argue with Lucius even as Lucius’s only son deftly unfastened his trousers and pulled out Harry’s plump, hard cock beneath the table. Draco paused briefly as the fourth course was served and then tightly grasped the base of Harry’s cock and stroked it firmly while he complimented his mother on the choice of entrée. 

Their conversations broke off again as Lucius insisted on giving Harry a step-by-step plan on ascending to the high post faster than his current trajectory was taking him. This was both a blessing and a curse: he didn’t have to try to speak as Draco expertly stroked his shaft, but he also didn’t have anything to keep his attention away from the insanely pleasant sensations Draco was giving him. 

Harry was so hard that Draco had no barrier to the head of his shaft as he drew his hand to the top and gently twisted around the base of the head. The movement made the tip of Harry’s cock brush against the underside of the table and the duel sensations forced a strangled moan from his lips. 

“Harry, dear, are you alright? You looked flushed. Is there something wrong with the meal?” Narcissa’s concern made Harry’s face burn brighter. Lucius looked on curiously. Harry couldn’t tell if he shared the same concerns as his wife or if he knew exactly what was going on beneath the table. 

Harry sucked in a fortifying breath that caught in his throat as Draco pushed his foreskin over the head of his cock and lightly pinched the tip. “I’m alright, just… ah… spicy is all.”

“Spicy! It’s baked fish.” Lucius eyed Harry suspiciously.

Harry had no idea how Draco was remaining so composed and still even as his hand picked up speed. Harry looked to him for assistance with his plight and was met with a smirk. 

“Yeah… there must have been…” Harry’s eyes went out of focus as Draco slid his hand up Harry’s shaft one final time and, using the underside of the table for added sensation, squeezed the head of Harry’s cock with a confident hand, “... a piece of PEPPER!” Harry screeched the last word entirely too loudly as he came. 

He doubled over on the table and had enough presence of mind to start coughing to hide the fact that he was having an intense orgasm directly in front of his in-laws. He pounded the table with his fist even as he felt Draco milking every last spurt from his cock. As the feeling subsided and Harry tried to bring his “coughing fit” to a close, Draco squeezed his cock one last time, much more forcefully than before. Harry knew. His punishment had been meted out.

“Mother, I believe I’m ready for dessert. I hope it’s something creamy. And perhaps cool for Harry’s sake.” Draco looked at Harry, still red-faced and recovering, and flashed him a smile. “Poor bloke can’t handle the slightest of spice.”

Narcissa still looked concerned and Lucius still looked suspicious, but the night continued as usual. 

~

“Draco!” Harry yelled, rounding on the man as soon as they stepped into their parlour. “What were you thinking!? Imagine if they saw!”

Smirking, Draco shrugged. “You were late. You know the terms of our agreement: you break a promise, I punish as I see fit. It seemed you quite enjoyed yourself.” Draco gracefully pulled Harry into a kiss, running his hands down Harry’s back and cupping his arse. Unconsciously, Harry began rubbing against Draco’s hardness, his own cock stirring again. 

“Yeah, but your dad—he looked like he knew exactly what was going on!” Harry whined. He knew his protestations were in vain; he didn’t really mean them and he knew Draco knew it. 

They had always played this game. Apparently one can’t grow up crushed under the weight of chronic stress and fear without adapting to it. Now, only considerable risks could bring that familiar heady rush through the limbic system, and their game of seducing each other in public spaces gave them the ability to control their stress response. The intense orgasms were an added bonus.

“My father knew nothing, and besides, even if he did, he’d merely be jealous that I get to touch the magnificent Harry Potter.”

“He would not.” 

“He would.” Draco backed Harry toward the couch while unbuttoning his trousers. When the backs of Harry’s knees hit the edge of the sofa, Draco yanked down his trousers and pants in one tug. Draco nibbled along Harry’s jaw and lightly bit his throat. “I want you,” he whispered against Harry’s neck. 

Harry whimpered and turned around, dropping onto his knees on the couch and presenting. “I did the charms in the loo before we left. I’m ready.” His pupils were dilated as he looked around at Draco from the couch.

Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he unbuckled his belt and unfastened his trousers to pull out his throbbing cock. “Such a good boy,” he moaned while pressing steadily into Harry’s heat.

~*~

“Harry, can I speak with you a moment?” Kingsley asked as he stacked the papers he had just been reviewing during the meeting. Harry lowered himself back into his chair as the other officials filed out of the small meeting room, the last one pulling the door shut behind her. 

“What’s going on, sir? Is this about yesterday?” Harry asked, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. 

Kingsley’s rich laugh echoed through the room. “No Harry, I am fully aware of the spitfire you saw fit to marry. I wanted to let you know about a memo the department heads were sent this morning: Minister Thompson has announced his intention to step down from his post in 3 months time and I’ve been nominated for the position.”

“That’s great!” Harry beamed.

Kingsley smiled. “When I transfer to that position, I want you to replace me as Head of the DMLE. I know you’ve had your eye on it and I think you’ll be a great fit.”

“That’s brilliant, sir! I would love to!” Harry had shifted forward in his seat in excitement and was already thinking about running down to Draco’s office to let him know the good news. This was happening so much sooner than he had expected!

Kingsley held his hands up, palms forward. “Not too fast now, the decision won’t be entirely mine. All the department heads will have to vote on the nomination. But you’re a good fit and everyone likes you, so just keep being you and this will be in the bag.”

“I understand, sir.” Harry grinned broadly and stood to exit the room. 

~

“Draco!” Harry yelled out as he entered the suite in which Draco’s cubicle resided. Draco worked in the potions division of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. His division was responsible for tracking down illicit potion makers, discovering cures for deadly potions, and research for new or improved potions.

Harry grinned sheepishly at the startled receptionist as she narrowed her eyes at him. He indicated he was going back to Draco’s desk and kept walking, hoping Draco wasn’t down in the lab. Thankfully, he found his husband hunched over a roll of parchment on his desk and Harry took a moment to simply watch him; even from behind he was beautiful. 

“Are you going to just stand there and stare?” Draco drawled, his eyes never leaving his task. 

Harry chuckled lightly and moved further into the cube, placing a light kiss on the top of Draco’s head before perching his hip on the desk next to him. “I have good news.”

Draco marked his place on the parchment and looked up at Harry, his eyebrow quirked in a silent entreaty for him to continue. 

“The Minister is stepping down soon and has nominated Kingsley to replace him. When he does, he is going to nominate me to be Head of the DMLE!” Harry grinned triumphantly and leaned back further on the desk.

Draco smiled warmly, pride shining from his eyes. “That’s great Harry. This definitely calls for celebration…” His words hung thick in the air as his shift in tone matched his hand travelling slowly up Harry’s thigh.

Harry swallowed thickly. “Draco, no,” he placed his hand on top of Draco’s to stop the upward progress, “anyone can walk by this cube, you don’t have a door!”

“Relax Harry, hardly anyone walks by.” Draco slid his hand out from under Harry’s and cupped the growing bulge in Harry’s trousers, squeezing gently. Harry groaned and bit his lip as his hips pressed forward of their own accord, seeking firmer contact. 

Just then, the receptionist briskly walked by Draco’s cubicle on her way to the break room and Harry panicked, jumping up and knocking over a container of quills in his haste to put space between himself and Draco. 

Draco laughed heartily and stood, stretching. “Get back to work, love. We’ll celebrate later.” He leaned in and captured Harry’s lips with his own, slowly exploring his mouth as he lightly stroked Harry’s burning cheeks. He broke their kiss and patted Harry’s still half-hard cock before turning and exiting his cube, no doubt headed to the break room for tea, leaving Harry alone to pull himself together before heading back to his own department.

~*~  _ 3 months later ~*~ _

“To Harry! May you continue to thrive in your career and may you always have what you deserve.” Hermione stood and held her glass aloft in the private dining room of the exclusive—and very expensive—Muggle restaurant Draco had booked for Harry’s congratulatory dinner. His promotion had been finalized the week before and Draco had wasted no time in planning the extravagant meal to celebrate Harry with their closest friends and family. 

“And may you continue to turn a blind eye to minor explosions coming from my shop!” George jumped up and shouted while dodging swats from his mother.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that; it seems Kingsley had an entire file dedicated to you,” Harry joked, winking playfully at George. The group laughed and more people stood to offer words of congratulations and support.

Harry’s heart swelled as he listened to the kind words from his friends and chosen family. Once everyone had spoken and toast glasses were drained, a small team of servers entered the room pushing carts of elaborate desserts, each paired with a specific wine or cocktail or spiked coffee. As each table was serviced, Draco stood and quietly pulled Harry out of the room. 

He said nothing as he guided Harry into a room directly adjacent to the private dining room. Harry entered the dim room and was immediately drawn to a large window overlooking his guests still picking out desserts and laughing and talking amongst each other. He walked up to the window, mentally picturing the large corresponding mirror in the adjacent room. Confused, he turned around to ask Draco what this meant, and his mouth dropped in astonishment. 

Draco was naked. 

And hard.

And slowly walking toward Harry with a predatory gleam in his eye.

One flick of his wand and Harry gasped as the cool air of the room hit his bare flesh. Draco tossed his wand onto the neatly stacked pile of their clothes and quickly closed the remaining gap. He pushed Harry into the cold glass and swallowed the choked puff of air as he hungrily claimed Harry’s mouth, the warmth of his tongue heightened by the cold against Harry’s back.

Harry broke out of the kiss. “Won’t they see me pressed against the glass?”

Draco nibbled along Harry’s jaw as he answered. “Only if we turn our lights on or they turn their lights off. It’s quite clever, actually.” He moved lower, trailing wet kisses down Harry’s chest as he lowered himself to his knees. 

Harry whimpered as Draco, now kneeled before him, grasped the base of his cock and flicked his eyes up to him, maintaining eye contact as he slowly engulfed Harry’s cock with his mouth. Harry was the first to break eye contact as he threw his head back, knocking it against the window. His eyes flew open and he turned to see if anyone in the dining room noticed the noise. Thankfully, no one appeared to be staring curiously at the mirror. A sharp tug to his bollocks brought his attention back to Draco. 

Draco sucked the length of Harry’s shaft and his cock popped free with a soft smack. Draco stood and wrapped his fingers in the hair at the base of Harry’s skull, pulling him in for another searing kiss before gently pushing downward on Harry. Harry understood immediately and dropped to his knees, grimacing as they banged against the hard floor. The pain was quickly chased from his mind as Draco directed his glistening cock to Harry’s mouth. “Open for me, babe,” he whispered.

Harry stifled a whimper as he obeyed and opened his mouth for Draco, closing his eyes to relish the heavy and smooth feeling of Draco’s cock gliding over his tongue. He let Draco set the pace for a brief minute before he could contain himself no longer and took control. 

Harry bobbed up and down Draco’s shaft while his hands roamed wildly: squeezing Draco’s arse, running his hands along his lean and lightly haired chest, scratching down his toned thighs, and then back up to pump Draco’s shaft in coordination with his mouth. He was so into his task he thought they would both finish here, with Harry on his knees and Draco in his mouth, but a loud snort from Draco stopped his progress.

Harry slurped off of Draco’s cock and looked up at him, brow quirked. Draco was shaking with silent laughter and waved his hands to motion Harry to stand. Harry obliged and turned toward the window to see what had filled Draco with such mirth. 

Harry’s cheeks flooded with heat as he realized Ron and Kingsley were standing in front of the mirror, not even a half meter away from where Harry and Draco were naked and sucking each other’s dicks.

Draco moulded himself against Harry’s back and reached around to stroke his cock. “They just got up and moved here to talk. We can hear their muffled voices.” Draco lightly bit Harry’s neck and sped up his strokes. Harry could feel Draco’s rock-hard cock pressed into his back. “One flick of the lights and they’ll see what we’re doing so close to them,” Draco continued whispering, “I’m going to own you less than a meter from your best friend and our boss.” 

Harry’s head lolled back against Draco’s shoulder as his knees threatened to give out. This was so deliciously dirty. He would be mortified if Ron or Kingsley ever saw him in this compromising of a position, but  _ fuck _ if it didn’t make him hot. Harry moaned as the wordless protection and prep charms hit him with an intensity that belied Draco’s calm control: he was just as turned on as Harry was. 

Harry’s hands shot up and slapped the glass in reflex as he was pushed forward by the force of Draco entering him. Ron startled at the noise and looked suspiciously at the mirror, unknowingly gazing directly into Harry’s blown pupils. Harry bit his lip, hard, to keep from crying out at the sheer eroticism of the moment. 

Draco slammed into Harry, grunting with the effort and holding onto Harry so tightly he knew he would bruise. Harry pushed back against Draco and they moved in a practised harmony together, a carnal dance enhanced by their familiarity. 

“I’m not going to last much longer,” Draco grunted into Harry’s ear. “Come for me, babe. I need you to come.” As he whispered, Draco had moved his hand around to furiously stroke Harry’s shaft. The explosion of sensation in tandem with the desperate words sent Harry rocketing over the edge. He smacked into the glass again and cried out as his cock shot warm come all over the window.

This time, both Ron and Kingsley heard the noise and looked curiously at the mirror, each stepping a little closer. Draco cried out as he came, his cock buried deeply into Harry, their heads mere centimetres from Ron and Kingsley’s. Ron ventured a step closer and peered into the mirror, cupping his hand around his eyes to block light from the room. 

To Harry’s horror, Ron appeared to be able to see  _ through _ the mirror; a fact that was confirmed seconds later when his eyes widened comically and he stumbled back, grabbed Kingsley by the elbow and hurried away from the mirror. 

“Fuck!” Harry shout-whispered. “He saw us!”

Draco chuckled lightly and reached down to stroke Harry’s already-growing erection. “Let’s see if we can attract more attention, shall we? After all, we have a lot to celebrate.”

Harry groaned and pushed against Draco, forcing him to take a step back. Draco looked surprised and a little hurt until Harry grabbed him by the shoulders and spun them around, pushing Draco against the mirror. “This time you get to be on the window side, darling,” Harry whispered seductively before lowering himself and biting each perfect globe of Draco’s arse before feasting on the morsel within.


End file.
